


乳钉后续

by thethirdlady



Category: Me - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirdlady/pseuds/thethirdlady





	乳钉后续

相良猛再不耐烦也不可能就这么直接把那该死的东西从乳头上扯下来。他好不容易涂完了药抬起头，就看见站在他身后，同样眼眶泛红的片桐智司

“我操！你什么时候进来的？”相良猛惊叫一声，脖颈长时间的紧张让他声音沙哑，听上去犹为性感。

“你刚刚太专注了，还有，厕所的门早就坏了。”智司说道，他一直盯着相良“你什么时候弄得，还挺好看。”

相良猛长疏了一口气，说“哼，疼死老子了。”

“能给我看看吗？”智司问道，他挨近了相良，挑起眉毛看着破碎的镜子里的两粒红肉。

“哈？”相良奇怪地哼了一声，犹豫了几番，转过身，说“看吧。”

智司半蹲下，扶着相良猛纤细的腰，盯着因为疼痛皱缩起来的乳粒，充血的乳晕看起来比一般男性大上了一圈，他伸手拨动了一下那个小东西，引得相良猛发出一身惊喘

“你别动啊！混蛋！”

片桐智司抬头看了他一眼，说“你怎么都硬了？”

“我操你大爷的，滚蛋，赶紧滚！”相良猛恼羞成怒，片桐智司温热的鼻息喷在他肚皮上，有些痒。片桐智司不随他的愿，抓住了那个可怜东西说

“别动，我看完再走。”

“你有病啊！”相良猛吼出来了，他要害在智司手里着实挣不开，气得人直喘气。智司被他吼了，脸色一沉。片桐智司捻起红艳的乳珠，用短短的指甲戳弄着花苞似的乳孔，掰开紧凑在一起是肉缝。

自己都没碰过的地方被侵入，相良猛只觉得羞耻万分

“你他妈玩够没有，没够回去玩自己的。”

相良猛的声音已经带上了哭腔，他极度不安地抖着腿，想要踢片桐智司。片桐智司不管他，手顺着相良猛的腰一直摸到背部，裆部勃起的巨物在他站起来的时候挨上了相良猛的腹部

“对不起，以后，这里我帮你消炎吧。”

相良猛诧异地看着片桐智司“不用了。”

“我也硬了，我帮你一起释放吧。”片桐智司无视了相良猛的话

“别误会了，我不是喜欢你，只是单纯觉得你很好看。”  
“能跟你在一起的女孩子单从这一点上来看，也算幸福吧。”

相良猛思考着片桐智司的话，他转头看向镜子里的自己，真的好看吗？片桐智司把他抱上洗手台，解开了两人的裤链，两只气势汹汹的鸟挨在一块，被片桐智司圈在手里，阳具挨上同样炽热的肉体，片桐智司的手虽然大也只是堪堪握住，挤压带来的快感让相良猛禁不住哼出声。

“喜欢吗？”

“少废话，快点弄”相良猛穿喘着气说。

片桐智司的手立即动了起来，相良猛的头微微向后仰起，片桐智司则盯着晃动着反光的乳钉，粗喘，快感，淫靡的气味充斥在了狭小的空间里，相良猛一阵痉挛，射在了智司的小腹上，智司握着两人的生殖器，缓缓从马眼里挤出最后一点精液，流溢到他的手上。

还挺舒服的，相良想到，就答应他吧。


End file.
